gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Honkers Gentlemen's Club
Honkers is a strip club located in Tudor, Alderney, on the corner of Tinderbox Ave. and Julin Ave. Description Honkers was owned by Pegorino Boss, Jimmy Pegorino, and operated by Pegorino associate Phil Bell. Honkers, as well as The Triangle Club, is a place for an activity that can be done with any of Niko's friends. Some of the girls in the game also like going to the strip clubs. Honkers is significantly smaller than the Triangle Club. The barman is a man named Tommy. The club bears a resemblance to Satin Dolls, a strip club located in Lodi, New Jersey, which was featured in The Sopranos as The Bada Bing! strip club. The name bears similarity to the Hooters restaurant chain. The Logo itself bears a significant resemblance to the "Honker Burger" logo from the "Doug" Television show, as noted here. After Jimmy Pegorino is killed, the bar remains open, and it is not said who is the owner of it after Pegorino's death. Employees *Jimmy Pegorino (Owner) *Phil Bell (Manager) *Tommy (Barman) *Doorman *Security Man 1 *Security Man 2 *Candy, Susie, Cherry, Sindy, Bambi (Strippers) Trivia *Even though one of the advertisements mentions "Touchy Tuesday's", nothing changes when visiting the club on a Tuesday. Also, another advertisement mentions "Sinning Sunday's" but again nothing changes on a Sunday. *Honkers being owned by a gang is just like how the other accessible strip club in the game (The Triangle Club) is owned by a gang, the North Holland Hustlers. *The name "Honkers" is probably a play of the real life place "Hooters" *The logo may also depict a penis about to ejaculate (or honk, therefore calling it a honker) or a pair of female breasts, one of them being squeezed, or "honked". *You can bring your friends here for friendship activities even when Alderney is locked. *Strangely, the strippers who walk around the club will actually leave the club (but eventually return) and walk the streets as if they were a normal pedestrian. This is obviously strange because they are walking in public almost completely nude, and sometimes when it rains they pull out an umbrella or shiver and run. Some even pull out cell phones and make calls. Another interesting thing to note is that the protagonist cannot use auto-aim or auto-lock on any of the strippers outside the club. *Some strippers may fight the player, but will eventually run away, and the security guards attack in response. *Honkers seems to be much more advertised and known then it's much larger counterpart "The Triangle Club", as there are several billboards feturing Honkers and several Prostitutes that wear a tank top with the Honkers logo on it. There is even a Honkers background that can be added to the player's phone, which can be bought off of the internet for 100 dollars. Gallery Honkers-GTA4-interior.jpg|The interior of the club. Honkersad.png|An advertisement for the club. Honkers-GTAIV-logo.jpg|An alternative logo for the club, as seen on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. honkers entrance-GTAIV.png|Honkers neon signs at night Honkers advert.jpg|Advertisement de:Honkers es:Honkers nl:Honkers sv:Honkers Category:Strip Clubs Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV Category:Alderney Category:All Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV